Nunca lo quise
by Adrian9966
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos en donde Elsa trata de sobrellevar un sentimiento prohibido hacia su hermana Anna [Elsanna, AU, Incesto]
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto muy profundo? Ese del que nadie se imagina y que no serías capaz de contárselo a alguien. Dicen que todas la personas tienen un mínimo de tres secretos que jamás contarían a nadie, que literalmente, se los llevarán a la tumba. Aunque posiblemente ella solo tenga uno, pero solo con ese bastaba para que su mundo siempre estuviera dando vueltas.

Si a Elsa le hicieran esa típica pregunta de; "Si pudieras desear algo, ¿qué sería?". Ella sin pensarlo diría: "Regresar en el tiempo 13 años". ¿Por qué?, porque hace 13 años exactamente fue cuando conoció a una chica peculiar. Esa simpática niña pelirroja llena de pecas y que siempre tiene actitud alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa chica que paso de ser su mejor y única amiga, a su querida hermana menor.

Elsa jamás se opuso a la idea de que su padre, Adgar, buscará casarse con alguien, a pesar de que en aquel momento ella solo tenía 8 años, era ya algo madura como para entender ese tipo de temas.

Su problema no era el tener a Anna de hermana o que la madre de está, Indun, ahora era su madrastra, no iba por ahí el asunto. Lo que a Elsa más le mortificaba iba más haya.

XXXXXXX

—¿Quieres de mi chocolate? — dijo Anna extendiendo un pedazo de una barra de chocolate a su hermana.

—Gracias… Soy patética.

—No digas eso Elsa, sabes que amo pasar tiempo contigo.

—Anna nuestros padres no regresan hasta dentro de una semana, es sábado por la noche y tú tenías una fiesta y por mi culpa ahora estás…

—Elsa prefiero quedarme en casa viendo películas contigo, que ir a embriagarme con Kristoff y los demás. Y si mal no recuerdo, tú también estabas invitada a esa fiesta.

—Sabes que no me gusta ir a fiestas.

Anna soltó una risita ante la actitud ruda de su hermana. Elsa era demasiado reservada en su circulo social, para ella solo estaban Anna, su simpático vecino Olaf, Kritoff "amigo" de su hermana, su prima Merida y Belle, la única amiga que Anna conocía de Elsa.

—Te parece si preparo unas palomitas — preguntó Anna.

—Sí, me parece genial y me puedes traer un chocolate de la alacena.

—Siempre me he preguntado, cómo es que comes tanto chocolate y no engordas.

—Secreto de estado hermanita— respondió Elsa con sarcasmo.

La risa de Anna era como una dulce melodía para Elsa. No importaba la ocasión que fuera, su pequeña hermana siempre hallaba la manera de hacerla sonreír.

Aunque también había otras reacciones que Anna provocaba en su hermana, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Cuando la pelirroja se levanto del sillón de la sala en dirección a la cocina, las mejillas de Elsa subieron de tono casi al instante. Anna no llevaba más que una playera extra grande del equipo de football de Kristoff que usaba como pijama, la cual, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

" _Maldita sea, deja de mirarla así"_

La imagen mental que Elsa se estaba haciendo se fue distorsionando más y más cuando vio que su hermana se acercaba a ella.

—¿Adivina qué?

—No se… Dime qué pasa.

—Kristoff me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que viene para acá con los demás. Dice que la fiesta fue un fiasco y que traen cervezas.

—Ya veo… Supongo que la noche de películas se cancela.

—Sabes que puedes convivir con nosotros— dijo Anna con un tono de suplica.

—Lo se… Pero creo que mejor me iré a leer un poco o escuchar algo de música— Elsa seguía sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en convivir con los amigos de su hermana.

—Esta bien— Anna no lucia muy feliz por la decisión de su hermana mayor— Te guardaré una cerveza si decides cambiar de opinión.

" _¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable conmigo?"_

XXXXXXX

El "drum and bass" envolvía por completo la habitación de Elsa. Aún así, se podían escuchar las risas de Anna y los demás desde la planta baja. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y parecía que la pequeña fiesta que había en su sala apenas empezaba. A pesar de que sus padres confiaban en ella para mantener la casa en una pieza, Elsa no era precisamente ese tipo de hermana mandona o que le gustara el orden. Le encantaba su privacidad eso si y defendía a Anna a capa y a espada de cualquier cosa, pero de ahí a ser la niña modelo, eso era otro tema.

El apetito por un bocadillo nocturno, obligó a la rubia platino a tener que salir de su habitación. Dudó por un instante si bajar por algo a la cocina era una buena idea, no quería que los demás la vieran y la invitaran a tomarse una cerveza con ellos, esta quizás no era la mejor noche para eso.

" _Solo pasa de largo, toma algo y regresas"_

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Elsa se frenó casi al instante. Lo que sus ojos veían era precisamente el tipo de cosas que no quería mirar. Los chicos se encontraban jugando a "verdad o castigo" y Elsa había llegado justo en el momento preciso en el que Anna le daba a Kristoff, el que quizás haya sido el beso más empalagoso que jamás había visto en su vida. Ver como ese chico rubio besaba a su hermana de esa manera le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aquel beso no duró mucho y más cuando Anna se percató de la presencia de Elsa. Por un instante todo parecía haberse congelado, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra.

—Elsa yo… Es decir es un…— pero antes de que Anna le explicara la situación a su hermana, está ya subía las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto.

Con los puños cerrados y una cara de pocos amigos, Elsa azotó la puerta con fuerza. Pateó uno de los peluches que ya hacía en suelo y subió el volumen de la música al máximo, quería borrar aquella imagen que tenía en la cabeza.

—Elsa, ábreme por favor— la voz de su pequeña hermana apenas si se podía escuchar con el sonido de la música— Fue un reto nada más, sabes que te contaría si es que yo estuviera saliendo con alguien…

El sonido de la música empezó a disminuir.

—No me molesta Anna… Solo me tomó por sorpresa es todo— respondió Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no abres la puerta?

" _Porque si lo hago, seguramente cometeré el peor error de mi vida"_

—Solo quiero dormir Anna, hablaremos mañana, ¿esta bien?

—Pero…

—Estoy bien, descuida — dijo Elsa apenas abriendo la puerta ligeramente— Confía en mi.

—Elsa… Esta bien… Confiare en ti. Bajaremos el volumen de la música para que puedas dormir. Descansa y recuerda que te quiero.

—Yo… También Anna.

Al cerrar la puerta y escuchar a Anna alejarse, fue por fin el momento para que Elsa pudiera desplomarse y soltar un enorme suspiro.

" _Yo también… Te quiero Anna"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Todas las mañanas era siempre lo mismo en casa de Elsa y de Anna. Sus padres se marchaban desde temprano para trabajar, no sin antes dejar el desayuno servido para Anna y para ella. Para su buena suerte, ya eran vacaciones de verano, así que la agobiante rutina de ir a la universidad por las mañanas tenía una pausa muy merecida.

Mientras terminaba su desayuno, Elsa se cuestionaba sobre varias cosas que habían pasado durante la semana que sus padres no estuvieron en casa. Claro que todas esas cosas tenían algo en común; Anna. Después de verla besarse con su "amigo" y de ese repentino ataque de celos, las cosas se pusieron algo… raras. Cada vez que la veía, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Anna era tan dulce con ella, tan amable, cariñosa, atenta, siempre buscando la manera de pasar un rato agradable a lado de su querida hermana mayor.

Y lo único que Elsa podía hacer, era contener ese sentimiento de "cariño" hacía su hermana. Había ocasiones en las que ese "afecto" se convertía en una especie de lujuria y excitación y más cuando Anna se paseaba por toda la casa solo con aquella playera de football. No era como si antes no la hubiera visto sin ropa, de niñas llegaron a bañarse juntas en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora ya no eran esas niñas pequeñas o incluso unas pre-adolecentes, Anna ya tenía 19 años y ella 21 y vaya si su querida hermanita se había desarrollado bastante bien.

—¿Elsa?— La voz de Anna la hizo salir de su trance.

—¡Anna! Te he dicho que no me asustes así.

—Lo siento, ¿estas bien?

—Sí es solo… ¿Necesitas algo?

—Recuerdas la fiesta de esta chica… Cenicienta— Elsa asintió—. Bien pues será el sábado a las 12 de la noche y Merida y las demás iremos al centro comercial a buscar unos vestidos para…

—¿Vestidos? ¿Acaso será un baile formal o algo así?— dijo Elsa con una ceja levantada.

—No exactamente. Es que hay una nueva tienda y queremos ir, tu sabes, a curiosear y estaba pensado, claro solo si tu quieres, en poder acompañarme.

—Anna… No lose… Sabes que no me gusta eso de "ir de compras".

—Oh…

" _Solo te pidió que la acompañaras, idiota"_

—Aunque… Pensándolo bien, por qué no— Elsa le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que podía darle.

—¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!

El enorme beso que Anna le plantó en la mejilla, fue suficiente para que el rubor de sus mejillas apareciera de golpe. Aquel beso solo duró cinco segundos a lo mucho, pero Elsa lo sintió como si hubiera durado horas. Tanto fue así, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que Anna ya se había ido de la cocina.

XXXXXXX

Habrían pasado ya unos 20 minutos desde que Anna entró al probador para medirse el vestido que había elegido. Elsa ahora entendía que eso de ir a buscar vestidos para la fiesta era mentira, Anna lo único que quería era hacer que su hermana mayor pasara tiempo con ella.

" _¿Por qué tardas tanto, Anna? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escoger un vestido?"._

Para distraerse un poco, Elsa miraba a lo lejos como su prima Merida, que era más bien prima de Anna, discutía con una de las chicas que atendían la tienda. Mientras que por otro lado, Rapunzel, una de las mejores amigas de su hermana, miraba y se probaba todos los vestidos que podía

—Elsa… ¿Estás ahí?— dijo Anna sacando su cabeza del probador. Elsa reacciono casi de inmediato—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la cremallera? No la alcanzo.

—Aamm… Yo… Déjame decirle a una de las señoritas que te…

—Elsa vamos, solo tienes que subirla, no es tan difícil.

" _Eso crees tú"._

Elsa camino a paso lento hasta el probador. Para cuando ella había entrado, Anna ya estaba dándole la espalda. Mirar a su pequeña hermana, con la espalda totalmente descubierta, le hicieron imaginarse varias cosas, cosas que alguien no debería de pensar de su hermana.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Anna.

—¿Qué? Ah sí, si, es que me… No importa, déjame a-ayudarte.

Tomando la cremallera entre sus dedos, Elsa empezó a deslizarla hacia arriba, haciéndolo lentamente, para así, rozar la piel desnuda de Anna con sus dedos restantes. No es como si ella quisiera hacerlo, simplemente lo hacía, como si fuera un acto reflejo. Elsa pudo notar, que además de las pecas que Anna tenía en su cara, su espalda estaba casi invadida por ellas.

" _Contrólate con un demonio"._

Cuando Elsa llegó justo a la mitad de la espalda de su hermana, esta tembló al sentir el contacto de sus dedos. Aquella reacción, hizo que las mejillas de Elsa se tornaran color rojo. Había un espejo frente a ellas y pudo mirar, para su sorpresa, que Anna tenia los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera disfrutado aquel roce.

—Me haces cosquillas— dijo entreabriendo sus ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y-yo… Lo siento, ya casi termino— respondió Elsa, apartando su vista del espejo.

Y por fin, luego del "pequeño" tormento, Elsa se disponía a salir de ese lugar. El estar a escasos centímetros de Anna, no era lo mejor idea. Pero Elsa aún no se iba a librar tan fácil de su hermana.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal?

—Pues… Luces…

" _Luces hermosa"_

—Luces… Bien supongo.

—Oh… Gracias y también por ayudarme.

—Descuida, cuando quieras.

—Lo se… Aah Elsa, ¿tienes calor?

—¿¡Que calor? No, por qué lo dices.

—Tus mejillas estas rojas.

Ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas, si no toda su cara. Elsa se dio la vuelta y salió del probador lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba aire fresco.

XXXXXXX

Dos de la mañana y Elsa no podía conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día bastante agitado para ella. En su mente lo único que estaba presenta era Anna y aquel hermoso vestido. Cómo algo tan simple como aquello, podía provocar un sin fin de sensaciones sobre ella. Elsa sabía que todo eso estaba mal, Anna era su hermana, su preciada hermana menor, pero tampoco podía negar lo que sentía, ella estaba enamorada… enamorada de Anna.

" _Tienes que tener cuidado. Si Anna se enterará, seguramente te dejaría de hablar… Necesito un trago"._

Elsa recordó que en la nevera había varias cervezas que Anna y sus amigos habían dejado la otra noche. Al pasar por la habitación de su hermana, no pudo evitar detenerse y tratar de escuchar algo, más que nada para cerciorarse de que su hermana estuviera durmiendo. Le sorprendió el escuchar algo de música, Anna seguía despierta. Saliendo de aquel pequeño trance, se continuo su camino hacía la cocina. Que Anna estuviera despierta a hasta hora no era nada del otro mundo.

Con la cerveza ya en mano, Elsa retomó el camino de regreso a su cuarto. Y una vez más, al pasar frente a la puerta de Anna, volvió a acercarse para tratar de escuchar algo.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Elsa trató de agudizar su oído lo más que se podía para saber si lo que ella pensaba no era un error o un invento de su retorcida imaginación.

" _Esta… Anna… ¿Acaso estás?"_

El sonido de los gemidos de Anna detrás de la puerta confirmaban sus sospechas. La imagen mental que Elsa se estaba haciendo, la hicieron moverse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Una vez en su cuarto, Elsa abrió la cerveza y casi estuvo apunto de acabársela de un solo trago.

Anna estaba masturbándose y ella la había escuchado gemir. Eso era natural y común en cierta forma, pero lo que no era para nada común, era espiarla. Ahora con todo esto, iba a ser una larga noche para Elsa.

" _Anna… Rayos por qué…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

—¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de Anna!

Lo único que Elsa podía hacer en ese momento era darle un trago a su cerveza y seguir escuchado las burlas de Belle. Las dos se encontraban sentadas en la barra de un bar desde hacía ya unas horas. Era viernes, así que Elsa había aprovechado esa ocasión para salir, ya que sus padres asistirían a una cena "muy importante" y también ese día era la fiesta de esa tal Cenicienta, por lo que Anna también había salido. Si todos habían decido en salir, ¿por qué ella no?

—Ya te dije como fueron las cosas, además, como iba a saber que mi hermana hace ejercicio por las noches— dijo Elsa tratando de defenderse, ya que esta le había contado a Belle sobre el "incidente" con Anna la otra noche.

—Tu mente te jugo una mala broma— Belle seguía con una sonrisa de burla.

—Ya lo creo— respondió Elsa tratando de ignorar a su amiga.

—Elsa… Debiste de haber ido con Anna a esa fiesta.

—Exacto… Debía, pero no fui.

—En cambio preferiste venir a este bar, sacarme de mi hermosa lectura…

—Belle, tú siempre estas leyendo.

—Y tú siempre estás de antisocial.

Elsa odiaba perder esa clase de conversaciones con su amiga. Después de Anna, obviamente, Belle era la persona que mejor la conocía. Ella no podía negar que adoraba su compañía, pero también tenía que aceptar que prefería más la presencia de Anna que la de ningún otra persona.

Mientras terminaba su cerveza, Elsa recordo que Anna le había estado insistiendo toda la semana para que ambas asistieran a la fiesta. Y aunque a ella le hubiera encantado acompañarla, seguramente la pasaría mal, como en casi todas las fiestas a las que suele asistir.

—Bien, yo me voy— dijo Belle levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Me dejarás aquí en la barra?— preguntó Elsa muy sorprendida.

—Elsa… Sabes que me encanta salir contigo pero…

—¿Pero?

—Desde el primer día que llegué a esta ciudad y te conocí, siempre es lo mismo cuando salimos. Además, siento que deberías de estar mejor con tu hermana en vez de conmigo… ¿Por qué no quieres estar…?

—Belle, entiendo lo que me quieres decir y sí me siento mal por no ir con Anna a esa fiesta y también me gustaría estar con ella… Es solo que…

" _No puedo verla, sin pensar o imaginarme cosas extrañas"_

—No importa… Esta bien Elsa, te entiendo. En fin, vámonos no quiero que acabes mal.

—Yo nunca acabo mal.

XXXXXXX

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas, no había señal de algún alma por toda la casa. Elsa suspiraba de alivio. Seguramente Anna seguía en la fiesta y sus padres en la "cena". Mientras caminaba por la cocina, en el refrigerador, Elsa pudo mirar que aun estaba aquel dibujo que Anna le había hecho hace ya mucho años.

" _Es increíble que esto aun siga aquí"._

Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Recordaba que los primeros meses, después de su padre se casara con la madre de Anna, fueron bastantes raros. Por un lado, Elsa aun no se acostumbraba a decirle "mamá" a Indum, la madre de Anna. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años para que esto pasara. También recordó, que al principio, ella y Anna parecían ser más bien un par de mejores amigas que vivían en la misma casa, a que fueran hermanas.

Un ligero ruido la hizo girar y lo siguiente que sintió, fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hizo tambalear.

—¡Elsa!— Exclamó Anna con sorpresa.

—¡Anna! ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!— Elsa se frotaba la frente del dolor.

—Lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí, pensé que llegarías más tarde, creí que eras un ladrón y yo solo…

—Esta bien, esta bien, te entiendo… Auch, debiste de haber preguntado ante— dijo Elsa mientras se tocaba la frente.

—Elsa… Dios mío, estás sangrando— dijo Anna al tocar la frente de su hermana

—¿Qué?... No es nada, iré al baño y estaré bien.

—No, déjame ayudarte— dijo Anna tomando del brazo a su hermana—Vamos a curarte.

El contacto de la piel de Anna con la suya era increíble. Elsa no podía contenerse, no podía negarse a la petición de su hermana menor.

" _No puedo negarme a esto"._

Elsa asintió levemente y se dejó guiar por Anna hasta el baño.

Cuando por fin llegaron al baño, Elsa no podía negar que Anna era una excelente enfermera. Le encantaba ver como su hermanita se preocupaba por ella. Era tan tierno de su parte. Siempre era así con ella, no importaba la situación, Anna siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla o mínimo hacerle pasar un rato agradable.

—Hueles a cerveza— Elsa se puso roja ante el comentario de su hermana.

—Sí… Yo… Salí con Belle un rato, tú sabes.

—Oh.. Si ya veo.

La expresión de Anna cambio ligeramente. Seguramente debido a que Elsa se había negado a ir con ella a la fiesta, pero si tenía tiempo para salir con Belle.

—Yo… Lo siento Anna, no quería que…

—No, no, descuida, esta bien. Ella es tu amiga… Déjame terminar de limpiar tu herida.

Hasta ese instante, Elsa estaba tranquila pero de repente todo cambio de un momento a otro. Anna estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, el aroma de su perfume era casi embriagante. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Anna no llevaba aquella enorme playera de futbol, esta vez, llevaba una sencilla blusa de tirantes.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y todo eso provocado intencionalmente por Anna, que seguía en su labor de enfermera.

Para cuando Anna terminó de limpiar la herida, Elsa no podía quitar la vista del pecho de la pelirroja. Y como si de un reflejo se tratara, se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el rostro de Anna…

—Elsa… ¿Qué haces?— Aquella pregunta la hizo volver en si.

—¿Qué?— Elsa estaba desconcertada.

—Aamm… ¿Estas bien?...

Elsa retrocedió de un golpe, con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

" _Iba a besarla… ¡Iba a besar a Anna!"._

—Elsa… Me ibas a…

—Tengo que irme…

XXXXXXX

Tres de la mañana y Elsa seguía sin poder dormir. Lo que había sucedido en el baño hacia unas horas, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Había dejado a Anna ahí con la palabra en la boca. Aunque esta tampoco la había ido a buscar, lo cual era extraño.

Elsa trataba de encontrar la mejor excusa posible. Le podría echar la culpa al alcohol, sin embargo, Anna la conocía bastante bien como para insinuar que todo eso sería mentira.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar un singular golpeteo en la puerta, era Anna. Tenía la respiración agitada y no era para menos. Qué excusa le daría, tenía que pensar rápido.

—Anna… Estoy tratando de dormir… Puedes…

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, Elsa se maldijo una y otra vez por haber olvidado ponerle el seguro. Rápidamente se levantó para tratar de evitar que Anna entrara, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Anna… No quiero que estés aquí… Te pido que te vayas.

—Elsa… Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de que hablar, por favor vete— dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

—No lo haré. Elsa tú… Tú intentaste besarme… Solo quiero saber por qué — Anna tenía una mirada seria.

" _Finge demencia estúpida"._

—Anna eso no fue lo que paso…

—No soy tonta Elsa, no estoy molesta, solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste o por qué tratabas de hacerlo.

—Anna… Yo no…

—Elsa… ¿Acaso te gusto? Dime la verdad— Anna se escuchaba seria.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia abajo. No podía verla a los ojos. No podía decirle la verdad.

Habrá sido el alcohol, los nervios o la simple presencia de Anna, Elsa le respondió. Un simple movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza fue suficiente. No tuvo que decir nada más.

Anna la miraba fijamente, pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie frente a su hermana. Se pudo escuchar como tragó saliva y pasó a retirarse de la habitación y dejar a Elsa de la misma forma que ella la había dejado antes en el baño.

" _Lo siento Anna… Perdóname"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores, bueno aquí les dejó el capitulo 4 de esta bonita historia :3. Se que este puede ser algo corto pero... pues digamos que la mayoría así van hacer jeje claro habrá sus excepciones :D**

 **Les mando un abrazo :D hasta pronto :D.**

Capitulo 4

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella confesión y durante todos esos días, Elsa no había podido dormir bien. Anna no le dirigía la palabra, algo en definitiva había cambiado. Las veces en las que quería iniciar una conversación con su hermana menor, esta siempre le decía que estaba ocupada o que tenia algo mas que hacer o simplemente la ignoraba.

Lo había arruinado todo y lo sabia. Era la primera vez que Anna reaccionaba de esa manera. Ella siempre la apoyaba, siempre estaba con ella, no había problema en el que Anna no quisiera ayudarla. Desde ayudarla a hacer un muñeco de nieve en época de invierno, hasta apoyarla cuando Elsa decidió contarle a sus padres sobre sus "gustos" por la chicas.

Pero eso eran cosas del pasado, el presente ahora era muy distinto. Elsa tenia que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, pero sin que nadie más se enterara.

" _Piensa en algo, ¡maldita sea!"_

Elsa parecía león enjaulado en su habitación. Todo eso parecía una misión imposible, después de todo, estaba cometiendo incesto, por donde sea que lo viera, esto no podía terminar nada bien.

Recostada sobre su cama, mirando hacia techo, cerro los ojos lentamente. Quizás una buena siesta aclararía su cabeza y sus ideas. Justo cuando el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella, un singular golpeteo se logró escuchar. El sueño se esfumo de repente, Elsa sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba.

A paso lento, Elsa se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas la abrió unos centímetros, lo suficientes como para sacar su cabeza. Anna estaba justo frente a ella, lucia bastante normal, en comparación al resto de las semanas.

—Hey…

—Hey… ¿sucede algo?

—No exactamente… te veo en el jardín en 10 minutos, ¿vale?

Elsa tardo unos cuantos segundos en responder. Trataba de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

" _Di que sí , idiota"_

Bastó un leve movimiento de su cabeza para responder. Anna hizo lo mismo, sonrió levemente y se alejó de ahí.

 **XXXXXXX**

" _Es seguro que me dirá que me odia y que me quiere lo mas lejos de ella, seguro"_

Elsa se repetía eso una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ya habían pasado los diez minutos y no había señales de Anna por todo el jardín. Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas tardes, en las que ella y Anna jugaban en aquel enorme jardín. La época de invierno era su favorita, no solo por la navidad y esas cosas, si no por la nieve, el frio, el chocolate caliente.

De pronto, Elsa alzó su vista en dirección a la puerta, Anna por fin había llegado. Le sorprendió verla que llevaba dos tazas de café, aunque a la distancia, Elsa logro distinguir aquel peculiar aroma, era chocolate.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, esperaba que el chocolate estuviera listo para cuando bajaras.

—Descuida… no tenias por que hacerlo.

—Se que es tu favorito, igual que yo… Elsa… quiero hablar sobre…

—Antes de que digas algo… quiero disculparme. No se que me paso ese día, eran muchas cosas las que tenia en la cabeza y… es que tu y yo — Elsa soltó un enorme suspiro en señal de derrota, le era imposible aclarar las cosas — Supongo que estas enfadada conmigo….

—No exactamente yo…

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Hey! Esa es mi frase — Elsa no pudo evitar reírse ante el reclamo infantil de su hermana — Pero puedes usarla también. En fin… Elsa… creo que te castigue mucho durante estas dos semanas.

—¿Castigo?

—Si veras… no me sorprendió del todo tu… pues tu confesión.

" _Sabia que era demasiado obvia"_

—La forma en como a veces me miras. Noto como reaccionas cuando me acerco a ti, sabia que algo había cambiado.

—Anna yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, en serio no tienes que, solo pues… quería preguntarte, cómo será nuestra relación después de esto.

—Anna tu eres mi hermana menor, te amo como no tienes una idea pero… este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti yo… trataré de ocultarlo y de no sentirlo y…

—Por favor no hagas eso Elsa.

—¿Qué? Pero Anna, piénsalo bien, si mamá y papá se enteran, seguro que me echan de la casa.

—No tienen porque enterarse. Entre nosotras hay secretos nos guardamos secretos, este puede ser otro.

—Anna… que yo te encumbra cuando te escapas de la casa no es una casa, esto es diferente.

Anna soltó un enorme suspiro, Elsa tenía razón. Pero las cosas no podían quedarse nos así como así, tenían que encontrar una manera de sobrellevar todo esto. Dándole un enorme sorbo a su taza con chocolate, Anna se acerco peligrosamente a su hermana mayor, depositándole un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Elsa apenas si pudo reaccionar. Aquel beso la había tomado desprevenida, Anna la había besado así como así. La miraba fijamente, como tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en su rostro, pero lo único que pudo notar fue una expresión que ella ya conocía perfectamente. Aquella expresión que reflejaba seguridad, confianza, como si en ese momento su hermana le dijera "todo esta bien, juntas lo resolveremos"

—Anna… yo…

—Elsa… te quiero…

—Yo… yo también… te quiero Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Todo esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Anna estaba tomando las cosas bastante bien, demasiado bien. Elsa no paraba de pensar las mil y un razones por las que su hermana estaba actuando tan "normal", es decir, ella le había confesado que sentía "algo mas" que solo un amor fraternal de hermanas. Tenia que haber un trasfondo, esto era algo serio, nadie se lo podría tomar tan a la ligera. Aunque algo era seguro, Anna ya lo sabia, pero aún así, seguía habiendo preguntas sin responder; cuándo, cómo y por qué básicamente.

Desde aquella charla en el jardín, ahora era Elsa quien mantenía su distancia de Anna, mas que nada para no levantar más sospechas, solo Dios sabe lo que sus padres le harían si llegaran a enterarse. Tenia dos opciones a escoger; seguir con su vida a sabiendas de que su hermana tenia conocimiento de su mas oscuro secreto, que para bien o para mal, ella lo aceptaba y vivir con ello o "enfrentar" a Anna y pedirle explicaciones.

Elsa trataba de buscar algunas respuestas por su cuenta en internet. Su búsqueda, mas haya del morbo, no le dio lo que ella quería. Si bien lo mas relevante que pudo encontrar, fue un pequeño articulo que hablaba sobre el incesto entre hermanastros. Aquel articulo solo decía que ese tipo de relaciones se pueden llegar a presentar en muchos casos, esto debido a que ambas personas no comparten un lazo sanguíneo, además de otros factores. Al final todo eso no ayudaba mucho.

" _Tal vez necesite ver a un especialista o algo"_

No seria la primera vez que acudiera con algún psicólogo pero… Que explicación le daría a sus padres, a ella no le gustaba mentirles, bueno, en ciertos casos. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, si alguien podía sacarla de todas esas dudas era Anna.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Creí que estábamos bien — dijo Anna mientras comía unos chocolates sobre su cama.

Elsa se había animado a hablar una vez mas con Anna con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella. Después de la hora de comida, sus padres saldrían por un par de horas, mejor oportunidad no había. Ambas se encontraban en el cuarto de Elsa, con esta dando vueltas por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

—Elsa ya te dije que esta bien no tienes que…

—Anna esto no esta bien, ¡somos hermanas!

—No tienes que gritar, no te juzgaré por eso, ni tampoco te voy a odiar.

—Anna esto es serio. Si mamá y papá se llagaran a enterar de esto…

—No tienen porque enterarse, no es como si nos anduviéramos coqueteando por toda la casa.

" _Bueno… suena lógico"_

—Elsa... me imagino por lo que has de estar pasando y voy apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, podemos vivir con esto.

—Anna no podemos pensar de esa manera, yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Esto también es difícil para mi Elsa, aunque no lo parezca. Simplemente trato de no hacer el problema más grande.

—Esto ya es un problema grande Anna. Te amo, eres mi dulce hermana… soy un…

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Elsa!

Anna se apresuro a abrazar lo más fuerte que podía a su hermana. No importaba si ella no le daba importancia a este asunto, para Elsa esto era casi una tortura.

—Saldremos de esto… juntas.

" _Por qué eres tan buena conmigo…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. De un momento a otro, Anna la estaba besando. ¡Su hermana menor la estaba besando! Elsa no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, por qué estaba haciendo eso.

—Besas bien…

—Yo… tu… lo mismo digo.

Todas las preguntas fueron respondidas; el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué. Durante toda la conversación que hubo después de aquel repentino beso, Elsa no podía resistir las ganas de probar de nuevo los labios de Anna, esos dulces labios. Se había dado cuenta de su hermana apenas si empezado a sospechar de sus sentimientos no poco más de un año atrás. Elsa tenia que admitir que no era tan para esconder lo que siente, sobre todo cuanto se trataba de celos, que eso había sido unos de las principales razones por las que Anna empezaba a sospechar.

Y aunque el por qué de Anna de no decirle, era el simple hecho de que primero quería estar segura de eso y que no fueran otros de sus divagues. Así que ahora las cosas eran distintas. Elsa no podía seguir con esa farsa, quería besar a Anna a como diera lugar, sentirla, abrazarla, acariciarla y todo hasta donde su mente se lo permitiera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Tarde lluviosa, una buena película, botana y chocolates, aquello era sin duda la mejor combinación que Elsa y Anna pudieran desear. La pelirroja había decidido no hacer nada ese día, así que opto por pasar una tarde con su querida hermana, pero una tarde como las que antes solían tener y hasta el momento, todo iba perfecto.

Elsa no podía negar que no le gustaba pasar ese tiempo de calidad con su querida hermana. Dejó aún lado aquellos "raros" sentimientos, al menos por esa tarde, y concentrarse en la película, aunque tenía que reconocer que eso era algo difícil, sobretodo teniendo a Anna tan cerca y tampoco ayudaba mucho su ya peculiar manera de vestirse por la casa.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Olaf el verano pasado?

—Como olvidarla, paso más de dos meses planeándola. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, no falta mucho para que las vacaciones terminen, así que estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo así.

Elsa rodo los ojos ante la propuesta de Anna. Pensar en hacer una fiesta de ese estilo no era precisamente la mejor de las ideas, además, sus padres no les darían permiso para hacerlo.

—Ni lo pienses Anna. Olaf hizo esa fiesta porque a él le encanta el verano y a nosotras…

—Nos encanta el invierno. Sí, sí, lo se, solo estoy jugando.

—Y además de eso, mamá y papá nos matarían si hiciéramos algo así.

Hasta ese momento, Elsa se había comportado seria ante su hermana. Anna solía meterse en muchos problemas cuando se trataba de fiestas grandes e improvisadas en la casa, aunque Elsa siempre terminara defendiéndola, tuviera o no la razón.

" _Solo quiere hacer una fiesta, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"_

Elsa dio un pequeño brinco cuando Anna se recargo en ella. La pelirroja no se podría ni imaginar lo que aquel gesto tan simple, pudiera provocar un sin fin de sensaciones en su hermana mayor. Elsa se mantuvo estática ante el afecto, tratando de mantener la postura y coherencia. Su mente le podía jugar una mala jugada si se dejaba llevar. Sin embargo, no supo en que momento o cuando había pasado eso, pero al momento en que ella se dio cuenta, ya tenia su mano sobre la pierna de Anna.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto Elsa en voz baja.

—¿Yo? Tu eres la que tienes tu mano en mi pierna.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… Mamá y papá están arriba, si nos ven así, nos meteremos en…

La mano de Anna ahora era la que la estaba acariciando su pierna. Elsa en ese momento se maldijo por llevar pantalones cortos, aunque muy dentro de si, lo agradeció. Tampoco entendía el por qué una simple caricia en su muslo, podía hacer que su cuerpo temblara, pero si lo pensaba mejor, su respuesta estaba a su lado.

Anna jugo por unos momentos, moviendo en círculos sus dedos sobre la pierna de su hermana mayor. Por su parte, la mano de Elsa seguí en su misma posición, luchando por todos los medios de no imitar los movimientos de la pelirroja, pero eso no podía pasar, no debía de pasar. Si ella se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, era seguro, que todo terminaría mal.

—Anna… no podemos hacer esto… y lo sabes.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta que lo hagas.

—A ti no, pero a mi sí.

" _De verdad quiero hacerlo, Anna… no sabes cuanto lo deseo"_

 **XXXXXXX**

Todo esto era una situación complicada y conforme avanzaban los días se hacia cada vez más confusa. Después de el "incidente" de aquella tarde, Elsa ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, tenia que ser discreta y guardar distancia con Anna, así ambas no se meterían en problemas mayores. Y por el otro lado, estaba la idea de simplemente dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, de cualquier forma, Anna los había aceptado y de cierta manera, los estaba correspondiendo.

El miedo más grande que Elsa tenía en el pasado, era que si ella confesaba sus sentimientos hacía Anna, esta la odiara por el resto de sus días, que la considerara un monstruo, que la echaran de la casa y que le prohibieran verla. Solo en sus más tontas fantasías, ella se me imaginaba en otra situación, una en donde Anna la amara de la misma forma, donde ambas expresaran su amor sin temor a nada. Sin embargo, lo que estaba pasando ahora, no tenia explicación, ¿la tenia?.

Ahora, Elsa no podía acercarse a su hermana sin que a ella se le ocurriera alguna manera de coquetearla. Ignorar aquel lazo familiar que ambas compartían, era como si Elsa se arrojara al fuego. Aún y cuando Anna aceptara todo, en su interior, ella sabía que esto no podía pasar.

" _¿Por qué Anna… por qué?",_ se dijo a si misma mientras su vista seguía clavada en el reloj de su habitación.

Quizás habrá sido el insomnio de esa noche o las cervezas que había tomado de la nevera o la simple sensación de mandar todo al diablo. Elsa ya no soportaba mas.

" _Al diablo con esto, si tiene pasar algo… pues que pase"_

Salió de su habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo, pero al mismo tiempo con una rapidez impresionante. Apenas si pasaron unos segundos, cuando ella ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Anna. Abrió la puerta, sin ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de tocar o algo así. Para su buena suerte, Anna seguía despierta mirando su laptop.

—¿Elsa? — dijo Anna cuanto se percató de que alguien había entrado — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Cállate…

Anna estaba sorprendida, tal vez esa era la primera vez que Elsa le decía algo así. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su hermana mayor se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y como si fuera un acto reflejo, ambas había comenzado a besarse.

No había un ritmo, ni tampoco alguien llevaba el control de eso, simplemente ambas se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentían. Ahora Elsa estaba segura de algo, Anna también sentía lo mismo por ella.

—Te amo…

—Y yo también hermanita…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Remordimiento.

Su cabeza de estaba dando vueltas. Había un olor muy embriagante en el aire, pero no era molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Abriendo los ojos lo mas que podía y levantando casi de golpe. Elsa observaba la habitación muy detenidamente, como si aquella fuera la primera que estuviera en ese lugar. Tuvieron que pasar unos diez segundos, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba semi desnuda. No le fue nada difícil encontrar su ropa, que ya hacía regada por toda la habitación.

Sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a mirar hacía su costado. Sabía que si giraba su cabeza, la encontraría a ella y con eso su cabeza terminaría por fin de explotar.

" _¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice!?"._

Y justo a su lado, se encontraba su tan querida hermana. Durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esto ya había cruzado la línea. Los besos, abrazos e incluso las caricias que pudieran existir entre ambas, ese tipo de cosas eran fáciles de esconder y hasta de superar pero… Esto era muy, muy diferente. La primera reacción, consiente, que se le vino a la mente fue la de huir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Si Anna se despertaba, esta sería sin duda la situación más incomoda que ambas pudieran experimentar en toda su vida.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana. Elsa tomó sus cosas, sin siquiera tener tiempo de vestirse. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Pero sin que ella lo notará, Anna ya había despertado. Ella estaba consiente de todo que había sucedió durante la noche y aunque no fueran tan evidente, ella también sentía lo mismo que Elsa.

Mirar como su hermana salía de su habitación, como si se tratará de alguien que huye luego de despertar en la casa de algún desconocido, después de una noche loca en un bar. Y quizás ambas se sentían de esa manera.

Una vez que escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Elsa cerrarse, Anna por fin "despertó". Su ropa también estaba regada por todo el piso y tenia el aroma de Elsa penetrándole la nariz. A partir de ahora, toda su relación como hermanas, había dado un giro de 360º

XXXXXXX

La cruda moral era mucho más grande que la que provocaba las cervezas que Elsa se había tomado la noche anterior. Ella había tenido relaciones con su hermana. Si el simple hecho de amarla de una manera diferente ya era un problema, esto eran las ligas mayores.

Ninguna de las dos quería mirar a la otra. No importaba que tan positiva podía ser la actitud de Anna o que tan distante Elsa podía llegar a ser. Esto cambiada por completo las cosas. Si ninguna de las dos tomaba cartas en el asunto, esto podría salírseles de control.

—Anna… Necesito hablar contigo — Elsa por fin se enfrentaba a su hermana.

Elsa había aprovechado el momento oportuno, en que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Alguien tenía que ponerle un fin a todo esto.

—Anna esto ya a llegado demasiado lejos. No podemos seguir así.

—Pensé ambas sentíamos lo mismo.

—¡Anna! Sabes a lo que me refiero. No puedo negarte que el escucharte decir… Que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, la verdad es que me hizo muy feliz.

—Elsa… También para mi es difícil. Tú crees que es fácil lidiar con el hecho de que yo fui tu primera vez y que…

—Cállate…

Elsa no podía más. Anna era demasiado buena, incluso hasta para ella misma. No importaba las palabras que ella le dijera. Su hermana seguirá tratando de encontrarle el lado cómico y positivo al asunto. Y de un momento a otro, ya no había nada más que decir. El seguir hablando de lo mismo y lo mismo, solo era alargar el problema. Elsa tenía que aceptar que Anna estaba también enamorada.

La culpa la estaba matando. Si sus padres se llegarán a enterar, qué excusa podía poner o qué falsa historia podía inventarse. Y tal y como había sucedió esa mañana, Elsa volvió a escapar. Anna no tuvo más remedio que verla, una vez más, encerrarse en su habitación.

" _Elsa… Créeme… Yo también te entiendo"._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

La pesada rutina de la universidad por fin regresado. Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, aunque no todo era tan malo como parecía. Anna estaba contenta de ver a sus viejos compañeros, la mayoría se había ido de viaje o simplemente no tuvieron tiempo de verse en vacaciones. Por otro lado, Elsa estaba tomando el regreso a clases como la perfecta excusa para olvidarse de Anna y de todo los acontecimientos que les habían pasado.

Su relación, por extraño que parezca, estaba mejorando y ya no se encontraba en la cuerda floja. Anna dejó aun lado sus coqueteos e insinuaciones y prefirió mantener su distancia. Esto trajo consigo algo bueno, Elsa volvió a actuar como antes, al menos en el sentido de volver a tratarla como su hermana menor.

Aunque Anna seguía manteniendo su firme postura de aceptar y corresponder, de cierta forma, los sentimientos de su hermana, está seguía manteniéndose debajo del radar. Esto para no levantar sospechas y así no provechar la ira de sus padres. Pero de vez en cuando, las dos tenían sus momentos especiales. Esos en los que Elsa mandaba al diablo todo, sus miedos, preocupaciones, la opinión de sus padres y solo se enfocaba en estar con Anna. Pero también esos eran los momentos en los que más frágil y culpable se sentía. No importaba de que lado lo viera, era ilógico pensar que todo esto iba a tener un final feliz.

Durante las primeras dos semanas de clases, las cosas fueron así. Elsa metida en sus asuntos y Anna en los suyos y solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, las dos expresaban sus sentimientos. Era como si las dos estuvieran en una montaña rusa de emociones.

XXXXXXX

—Estoy aburrida, deberíamos de hacer algo — preguntó Anna a su hermana, esta estaba cómodamente leyendo un libro.

Elsa estaba tan centrada en su lectura que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja en su habitación.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Elsa — La rubia por fin quitó la vista del libro. Anna estaba sentada justo frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo entraste a mi habitación?

—Vine para decirte que estoy aburrida y qué si querías hacer algo. Es fin de semana, Elsa. No nos vendría nada mal el salir un poco.

Elsa dudó un poco sobre si contestar a la pregunta. El semestre había iniciado algo pesado y una salida con su hermana no le vendría mal. Aunque conociéndola, las cosas podrían ponerse algo complicadas.

—Anna me encantaría salir pero… Prefiero quedarme en casa y terminar de leer este libro.

—Podemos ir a un bar tú y yo nada más o ir al cine a ver una película. Vamos Elsa, no te vas a morir por algo así.

La rubia lo estaba pensando mucho. Anna solo quería distraerse y nada más. No había necesidad de ir a alguna fiesta loca, solo pasar tiempo de calidad con ella.

—Esta bien, me haz convencido. Y ya deja de hacer esa mirada de perrito regañado — Anna sonrió triunfante al ver que Elsa estaba aceptando.

—¡Sí! Por eso te amo — Anna se abalanzó directo a hacía su hermana, dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios dejándola perpleja.

Elsa le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, para luego rodar los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. La siempre actitud infantil y despreocupada de su hermana era el mejor remedio para hacerla sonreír.

—Esta bien, saldremos pero yo voy a elegir el lugar. ¿Esta claro? — Anna asintió varias veces — Bien, ahora déjame ponerme algo decente.

—Muy bien. Te veo en la sala en diez minutos.

XXXXXXX

La luz de las farolas empezaban a iluminar las calles. Apenas si se podían distinguir los últimos rayos del sol. Un viento fresco empezó a soplar, golpeando suavemente el rostro de dos chicas que paseaban por un parque.

Al final la salida resulto ser una buena idea. Elsa había propuesto el ir por un helado y de ahí caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Anna se abrazaba del brazo de su querida hermana, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? — Preguntó Anna.

—Como olvidarlo, aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

—Recuerdas que yo solía venir aquí todos días con mi mamá luego de la escuela.

—Sí lo recuerdo. Papá y yo solíamos vivir a dos calles de aquí, en un pequeño departamento. Yo no era una niña muy sociable que digamos… Pero un día papá me trajo a este parque para que hiciera amigas y…

—Estabas sola y sentada en uno de los columpios. Llegué yo y te invite a jugar a las muñecas.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento. De niña ella no se sentía muy cómoda jugando con otros niños de su edad, prefería mejor estar sola leyendo un libro o jugar algún juego de mesa con padre. Pero cuando una simpática pelirroja llegó a invitarla a jugar, no pudo rechazarla. A partir de ahí empezó a formarse una gran amistad entre las dos. Además de eso y gracias a ellas, sus padres se conocieron y prácticamente era casi diario se vieran.

—Y un año y medio después de ese día… Tú y yo nos convertimos en hermanas. — Anna tomó de la mano a su hermana. Aquel día de la boda de sus padres, fue sin duda una de los más felices de su vida.

—Sí… Hermanas.

" _Ella es tu hermana… No puedes hacerle esto"_

—Anna…

—Dime.

—¿Te gustaría besarme?

Anna se sorprendió con la pregunta, que casi tira su helado de chocolate. Cómo era posible que Elsa le estaba preguntando eso. Todo este tiempo ella era la que se negaba a esa idea, la que no quería que las descubrieran o demostrar sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Ahora Anna la estaba viendo de frente.

—Solo contesta… ¿Quieres besarme?

La pelirroja se acerco a su rostro con cierto miedo. Elsa también estaba nerviosa, no podía engañarse más tiempo, ella también quería besarla.

Chocolate, vainilla, frio y calor. Ese beso que había iniciado tranquilo, pronto se convirtió en un intenso juego de labios contra labios. Ya no importaba si alguien pudiera reconocerlas, Elsa ya había tomado su decisión.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Era difícil de créelo, era como un sueño hecho realidad o algo por el estilo. Ese oscuro secreto que por muchos años la estuvo atormentando, ahora podía compartirlo con la persona a la que tanto tiempo se lo estuvo ocultando, ese secreto ahora les pertenecía a las dos.

Después de aquella noche en el parque, Elsa y Anna decidieron dejar un poco de lado su relación de hermanas y empezar a tratar de construir algo más. Obviamente habían puesto algunas reglas para que todo esto no se saliera de control. La principal de ellas, era que no podían demostrar nada de cariño, que no fuera de hermanas, dentro de la casa o en publico. Esa era la regla que no debía de romperse bajo ningún motivo. Si en verdad querían que todo esto funcionara, tenían que ir con cautela y no hacer cosas malas que parezcan buenas.

Pero también era algo desesperante tener que ocultar todo aquello, es decir, después de muchos años soñando por este momento y no disfrutarlo, era una tortura para Elsa. En el fondo aún prevalecía ese sentimiento de culpa por estar enamorada de su propia hermana, el margen de error era grande. Si resbalada un poco o si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos en un momento inoportuno, no solo podía someterse al castigo más grande de la historia impuesto por sus padres, también podía perder a Anna para siempre.

 **XXXXXXX**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, esta era otra noche más en donde Elsa no podía consolar el sueño. Estas develadas ya se habían vuelto casi una rutina para ella. Sin otra cosa que hacer más que estar revisando Twitter, escuchando música y tomando café.

Cuando parecía que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de Elsa, el sonido de que recibía un mensaje por Facebook la hizo despertarse. Ella no tenía muchos contactos, quién podía estar despierto a esta hora y además mandarle un mensaje.

" _¿Anna? Parece que no soy la única que sufre de insomnio",_ se dijo al notar el simpático mensaje de su hermana.

—No deberías de estar despierta a hasta hora, Anna— contestó Elsa al mensaje de Anna.

—Tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Ninguna, es solo que no tengo sueño.

—¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía por un rato?

Eso era una pregunta o una propuesta, era difícil de saberlo ya que se trataba de un simple mensaje de texto. Elsa titubeo por un momento si aceptar la petición de su hermana, estar a solas con Anna podía ser contraproducente y más estando en la casa. Pero tal vez estaba exagerando mucho las cosas, ella solo quería un poco de compañía y nada más.

Elsa opto por no responder el mensaje y dirigirse silenciosamente al cuarto de su hermana. Una vez adentro, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún plan con maña o algo parecido, en verdad Anna estaba terminando un trabajo de la universidad.

—¿Quieres que prepare un poco de chocolate?— preguntó Elsa.

—No es necesario… Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que no me vendría mal un pequeño descanso— contestó Anna sonriente. Estaba feliz de que su hermana la acompañara.

Elsa le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Lentamente, las dos hermanas se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, guardando poca distancia. Quizás en otras ocasiones, esto hubiera sido una situación bastante incomoda para Elsa tener a Anna tan cerca, pero ya no era así, ahora lo deseaba más que nada.

Suevamente, Anna recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que esta se veía, recordaba cuantas veces había deseado esto, cuantas veces se lo había imaginado.

—Te amo… — dijo Elsa con voz baja.

—Lo se… lo se.

Las manos de Elsa parecían moverse por voluntad propia. En ese momento, la rubia platino agradeció a todos los dioses de que Anna llevara un pantalón corto, eso hacía el trabajo más fácil. El sentido común de Elsa no paraba de decirle que estaba jugando con fuego, sus padres estaban dormidos a unos pocos metros, además de estar rompiendo la regla principal.

Anna disfrutaba del dulce tacto de Elsa sobre sus piernas. Ella también quería esto, también lo deseaba tanto como su hermana. Y sin previo aviso, Anna jaló la cabeza de su hermana para plantarle el beso más atrevido que le haya dado a cualquier persona. Elsa solamente se dejó llevar por sus instintos, si era momento para meter la pata… Había que hacerlo bien.

—Esto es mejor que el chocolate— dijo Anna entre jadeos.

—No tienes ni idea...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

FINAL

Por muchos años lo estuvo ocultando, estuvo reprimiendo ese sentimiento prohibido y fue gracias a una serie de extraños eventos que por fin pudo liberarse de el. A partir de ese momento su vida había cambiado para siempre, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Elsa era consiente de que ante la sociedad, su familia, amigos y demás, el amor por su hermana era algo que nunca sería aceptado, jamás sería comprendido. Elsa y Anna había decidido iniciar una relación a escondidas de todos, donde solo fueran ellas dos y nada más, pero muy en fondo sabían que esa relación no podía llegar a ser otra cosa más que un secreto.

Ambas adoraban cada momento que pasaban juntas; desde las conversaciones casuales y sin sentido, hasta las noches en donde solo la lujuria y las pasión se encontraban presentes. Todas las tardes tranquilas mirando la televisión en la sala, las salidas nocturnas o esas noches películas, cada momento se había convertido en algo único y especial. Pero todo siempre era hecho bajo una falsa actuación, teniendo como pretexto ser unas hermanas muy unidas… Solo hermanas.

 **XXXXXXX**

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a su computadora con la webcam encendida y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Una leve canción se escucha de fondo, la cámara empieza a grabar, pero Elsa se mantiene en silencio y mirando hacía enfrente…

 **Elsa POV**

Anna… Mi querida hermanita, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo. Quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, jamás pensé que esa pequeña niña pelirroja y pecosa con quien jugaba en el parque, se llegará a convertir en mi hermana y en la persona que más amo.

Por mucho tiempo me consideré un monstruo y de cierta forma aún lo soy, Me estuve matando en soledad casi toda mi vida, suprimiendo este sentimiento y no dejándolo salir, repitiéndome un millón de veces que no lo debía de sentir… Yo nunca lo quise. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día desapareciera y que se quedara solo como una oscura y vieja pesadilla. Pero me dejé llevar por mis instintos, por mis sentimientos y sentí que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, que te perdería para siempre. No puedo decirte que no me encanto saber que tú también sentías lo mismo por mi pero… Las dos sabíamos que estábamos jugando con fuego, que tarde o temprano esto se tendría que terminar y creo que por fin a llegado ese momento.

Jamás olvides que te amo Anna…

 **XXXXXXX**

Anna se encontraba mirando la habitación de su hermana, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lucía limpia y ordenada. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, quizás nunca más volvería a ver esa habitación como antes. Anna reflexiono sobre si la decisión de Elsa había sido la correcta, si en verdad esa había sido la forma correcta de decirle la verdad a sus padres.

Curiosamente, sus padres no reaccionaron de una manera hostil al saber toda la verdad respecto a las hermanas, aunque tampoco se opusieron a la decisión de Elsa de ya no vivir en la casa. Quizás esa sería la única cosa en la vida que Anna jamás le perdonaría.

El final de toda esta rara aventura había llegado a su fin. Elsa ahora se encontraba viviendo a miles de kilómetros, quizás en alguna pequeña ciudad, teniendo un trabajo de medio turno y viviendo con alguna persona para sustentar una renta. No le había importado el dejar la universidad, pero eso ya no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Anna por su parte, intentaba seguir su vida lo más normal posible, ahora sin tener la compañía de su hermana.

 _"Elsa… Jamás quise que pasaras por todo esto. Lamento mucho haberte orillado a esta situación… Te amo y siempre te amaré, no importa donde estés, siempre serás mi amada hermana"_

 **XXX**

 **Uuuf uufff por fin logré terminar esta historia :D Hola queridos lectores, como están? La verdad es que tengo que decirles que me alegra mucho el por fin darle final a esta historia, que si tengo que admitir, en algunas ocasiones no tenía sentido y algunos capítulos no parecían estar conectados, pero hey! Ese era el propósito xD**

 **Una historia que la verdad me encanto escribirla, quizás algunos el final les parezca algo apresurado o no muy claro pero… Siento decirles que ya no había nada más que contar** **L**

 **Espero volver a escribir algo así algún día, aunque primero termino mis otros fics, pero bueno… Les mando un gran abrazo a todos los que siguieron esta historia y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
